Un evento inesperado
by MarinaUchimaki
Summary: Oneshoot. Algo inesperado ha ocurrido durante el paseo a Hogsmeade, los chismes y las calumnias no se hacen esperar...y que es esto...¿que quién está embarazada?. Escrito PreHBP. Lemmon. HHr.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, por mas que yo quisiera ser la dueña, no es posible T.T...**

**Summary: Un evento inesperado ha ocurrido durante el paseo a Hogsmeade, los chismes y las calumnias no se hacen esperar...y que es esto...¿que quién esta embarazada?.HHr.**

**Notas de Autor: Hola, pues aquí estoy con este reto de One-shoot que me puso mi amiga Alpha...y claro, yo sólo complazco...esto fue escrito hace tiempo así que fue antes de que saliera el libro seis. Lean...y díganme si es bueno o no..ah...después de todo fue lo primero que escribí de este tipo...así que a leer! n.n!.**

**"Hola"- hablando**

**_'Hola'_- pensando**

**-**

**"Un evento inesperado"**

**By: RoXy!.**

-

"¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Malfoy?"

"Si profesor Snape" - "le digo que yo los vi llegar de Hogsmeade bien borrachos, no podían ni mantenerse en dos pies..."

"¿Eso es todo Malfoy?"

"No, aún hay más"- dijo Draco.

"¿Que más?"

"Cuando llegaron de Hogsmeade estaban tan borrachos, que no se daban cuenta de lo que hacían, se iban besuqueando- yo los vi!- y se metieron a la sala de los menesteres, esa en donde hacia sus reuniones Potter"- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, la cual no tardo en dibujarse en el rostro de su profesor también.

"Bien Malfoy, retírese"- dijo Snape...-en cuanto Malfoy se fue Snape murmuro algo así como: Ja, a Albus le gustara saber de esto!-mientras sonreía maliciosamente...

Mas tarde Dumbledore ya sabía todos los hechos- si se podía decir que todos los hechos eran la versión transgiversada de Snape. Dumbledore se había quedado con los ojos como platos, como quién no pudiera creer ni aceptar lo que le estaban diciendo...

-

-Flash Back-

Harry y Hermione fueron a Hogmeade sin Ron, ya que este se había quedado castigado con Snape (N/A: que raro que no sea harry el castigado verdad, jaja).

-

Ya en Hogsmeade empezaron a caminar y curiosear por ahí. Pero iban tan adentrados en su plática, que no se dieron cuenta que habían caminado de más, dentro de una de las muchas callecitas de Hogsmeade y habían llegado a un peñasco justo al tiempo del atardecer...

Estaban realmente sorprendidos de haber llegado a ese lugar, Era una vista especialmente hermosa hacia un valle, mientras veías el atardecer, aunando el delicioso viento que acariciaba sus rostros...

Harry y Hermione se encontraron sentados y relajados viendo el esplendoroso escenario, y Harry no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran hacia una cierta chica muy inteligente de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate...y que al voltearla a ver, Harry se daba cuenta por primera vez, de que el nunca había realmente observado a su mejor amiga. Y era ahí...y en ese momento, con la luz del sol iluminando su piel blanca como la leche y mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, su cabello castaño atado descuidadamente en una coleta bañado por el sol , y sus intensos ojos chocolate que brillaban con una extraña intensidad reflejando el hermoso atardecer, que Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione era una de las chicas mas lindas que había conocido...tal, y como era...ni más, ni menos...

_'Esperen un momento...no será que me estoy...enamorando?...'_

-

El tiempo se les estaba hiendo, así que decidieron partir para poder alcanzar a tomar algo en las tres escobas, o comprar las cosas que les faltaban.

En el viaje de regreso, se toparon con un nuevo pub y decidieron entrar...Este a comparación de cabeza de puerco, estaba muy lleno. Aunque la mayoría que estaban ahí parecían ser adultos, no faltaba uno que otro alumno de Hogwarts que se había topado también con el bar... y al parecer, había un concurso de quién tomaba más!.

Al instante que entraron oyeron como gritaban:

"Fondo! Fondo! Fondo!"- no les dieron ni siquiera tiempo de reaccionar por que ya los habían jalado y puesto en medio de todo el alboroto, en el que también estaban dichos chicos de Hogwarts.

"Que, que pasa con esto?"- le pregunto Hermione a Harry.

"No lo se, tu sígueles la corriente por que están muy borrachos"- dijo esto Harry mientras sostenía un tarro de whisky de fuego en sus manos que le había dado uno de los borrachos mientras otros dos los sostenían, y el mismo le daba otro tarro igual de lleno a Hermione.

"Vamos shiiiikoos tomen! No sean aguafiestas!"-dijeron los borrachos a la vez.

Hermione le dio una mirada a preocupada a Harry quien tenia una igual en su rostro, pero como no empezaban les empinaron los tarros en la boca y tuvieron que empezar a tomar.

"Fondo! Fondo! Fondo, Dale! Eso!" - "Shoo see!-hic- q' tu puedes-hic-hacerlo manito!- y los demás borrachos empezaron a vitorear y les dieron otra...

Harry ya no quería seguir tomado y se empezó a tratarse de soltar pero entre mas los agarraron y se hacía imposible...

"Vamosssh, Po' que Una! No es Ninguna!" - "si!-HIC"-dijo otro borracho.

"O nooo compañeross?"- dijo el borracho todo perdido y tambaleándose.

"Seeeeeee!" se oyó decir a todos.

Y así tomaron, y tomaron y tomaron, hasta que dejo de ser por obligación y siguieron tomando por su cuenta emborrachándose como nunca en su vida lo habían hecho...

-

"Harry ssho-hic- Te quiero decir -hic- que tu eresss...muy especial para mi..."-dijo Hermione sin poder hablar casi dejando a un Harry pensativo en su borrachera...

"Tu-hic-lo-hic-eress tambiénn para mi-hic-especial-hic-eress tu mione'"

"Ensserio Haaarry"-"Yo soy espe...shoo' paar' ti?"- pregunto Hermione pero un estruendo de risas de otros borrachos atrajo su atención

Poooeeshh shiii!-hic- ntoncs-hic- eel possho!-hic...cruushho la carreetera pk queería irsh a ootro laadoo!-"JAJAJA"- y los borrachos se empezaron a cagar de risa de nuevo incluidos Harry y Hermione que realmente no sabían ni por que se estaban riendo, solo lo hacían, y ya...y era divertido...

"¡La vishhda esss beshlla!"- "Seeeeeeee!"- "JAJAJAJA"...

-

Despues de rato de estar en el bar tuvieron un toque de sobriedad que los hizo darse cuenta que tenían que regresar al castillo, y así se regresaron todos tambaleantes y diciendo tonterías que ni ellos mismos entendían y otras que mas bien no confesarían de no estar borrachos...

Era ya algo tarde, pero pasaron desapercibidos con mucha suerte y como era de parecer, se perdieron por el castillo, y en uno de los pasillos, Harry había terminado por acorralar a Hermione contra la pared, ellos se quedaron mirando...la necesidad, y el deseo evidente en ambos ojos...cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, Harry había posado sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos, empezándola a besar despacio...solo un roce...recargándola contra la pared y tomándola de la cintura, saboreando lentamente la esencia embriagante en la boca de su compañera...el beso que en un principio fue lindo y tierno...se convirtió en uno fogoso y lleno de pasión...-Hermione tenia sus manos enredada en el cabello de Harry, y Harry aprovechaba y hacia mas presión en el beso-...era como si no pudieran tener suficiente el uno del otro...

-

N/A: Aquí va a empezar un Lemmon, puedes leerlo o saltártelo.

-

Entonces inesperadamente una puerta se abrió en la pared opuesta a ellos, y detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar hacia adentro de una habitación muy conocida por los dos. Sin pensarlo dos veces...entraron... y en cuanto la puerta se cerro se tumbaron en la cama que estaba ahi no tan inesperadamente debido a lo que estaban haciendo...siguieron con su juego de besos, que pronto también se convirtió de caricias...se habían despojado de la túnicas quedando solo en el uniforme y sus manos viajaban a donde les era permitido. Harry empezó a besar a Hermione trazando besos a lo largo de su cuello y succionando en el lóbulo de su oreja y regresando a su cuello para chupar, morder y lamer en el medio de el...Hermione emitió un gemido que indico a Harry que a la chica le gustaba, ella acariciaba su espalda mientras el iba desabotonando su blusa poco a poco y siguiendo con el camino de besos que había empezado, siguiendo en medio de su pecho y bajando por el estomago hacia su ombligo, en donde Harry introdujo su lengua moviéndola y Haciendo que Hermione se arqueara en placer a la sensación de electricidad que la había recorrido...Pronto Harry regreso hacia su pecho y se detuvo un momento para desabrochar el bra de Hermione, que había resultado ser mas fácil de lo que pensaba pues este se abrochaba por delante...con sus pechos descubiertos...Harry empezó a probar lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo sus pezones...la chica no se daba a basto, era increíble la sensación que el ojiverde la hacia sentir...quería mas de él...fue entonces cuando ella empezó a mover sus manos hacia ciertas partes del ojiverde que dicho chico tuvo que morderse los labios al reprimir los gemidos contenidos, Harry empezó a sacar la falda y los pantís de la chica mientras el mismo terminaba de sacar lo último que quedaba de su propia ropa interior, Harry acerco su rostro al de Hermione y volvió a besarla tierna y apasionadamente una vez más sin poder saciar su sentir, para después pasar de largo hacia su oreja, soplar aire caliente que la hizo estremecer... y susurrar seductoramente si quería continuar...-Hermione respondió subiendo sus muslos a la altura de las caderas del ojiverde aplicando presión y diciendo. "Hazlo Harry, por favor...", y sin mas aviso...Harry empujo dentro de ella...hiendo lento al principio para no lastimar a la muchacha y conforme a sus plegarias y gemidos de placer el ojiverde fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas; Hermine presionaba fuertemente sus muslos contra el, con la boca abierta en una semi "o" no reprimiéndose mas a gemir o gritar en placer y los ojos cerrados mientras Harry seguía embistiendo...el ambiente estaba muy caliente, el deseo se respiraba en el aire...y con una última embestida especialmente fuerte...dos gritos de puro éxtasis llenaron la noche...culminando lo que el chico y la chica... habían empezado, ahora todo era placer...y calma...

-Fin Lemmon.-

"Te amo Hermione"

"yo también te amo Harry"

Después de besarla en la frente y acercándola poniendo su brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura protectivamente...los dos cayeron dormidos en un tranquilo y placentero sueño.

-Fin Flash Back-

-

Después de enterarse de lo que le había dicho Snape que vio Malfoy, Dumbledore se quedó preocupado y a la mañana siguiente del día de los hechos, Dumbledore escudriñaba el gran comedor de arriba abajo en busca de Harry y Hermione.

Ellos simplemente no estaban- Dumbledore se sintió como que acababa de perder la ultima esperanza de que lo que le habían dicho no fuera cierto, pero esa era la prueba...

justamente ellos eran los que no estaban en el Gran comedor...

-

Harry y Hermione se despertaron abrazados en una cama en la sala de los menesteres

Harry se quedo con los ojos como platos al encontrarse desnudo y abrazando a Hermione con un rimbombante dolor de cabeza, la soltó y salto de la cama pensando en una manta para cubrir a la chica y ponerse su ropa.

"Hermione, Hermione despierta"- le dijo sacudiéndola para despertarla

"q', que paso Harry?"- pregunto ella mientras inspeccionaba el lugar en el que estaban tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

"¿Donde estamos?"- "y por que estoy des..."- dijo dándose cuenta de su condición.

"Oh No! Harry que hemos hecho!"

"lo mismo digo yo!"- dijo Harry sin saber que hacer.

"como fue que paso esto"-dijo Hermione.

"¿Recuerdas lo de ayer?"- pregunto Harry

"Si, recuerdo que fuimos a hogsmeade y nos metimos a un nuevo pub que estaba muy lleno y que había muchos borrachos y nos incitaron a tomar y..."

"y ya no me acuerdo...bueno no...si me acuerdo pero no con claridad..."

"lo mismo yo"- dijo Harry

"yo me se un hechizo, para quitarnos estos efectos que deja el alcohol por las mañanas y que también nos hará recordar todo lo que..."

"Hermione, si no quieres, recordar, realmente no tienes que hacer.."

"shh"- dijo Hermione poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Harry...

"como no voy a querer recordarlo...si he pasado la noche con el amor de mi vida"- le dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

"Alcoholis-reversus!"- tomando su varita, la chica casteo en los dos sin decir nada más.

Las me memorias llegaron rompiendo en sus cabezas, haciendo que abrieran mucho los ojos y se sonrrojaran fuertemente...Ambos se quedaron sin habla…hasta que inesperadamente...Harry suavizo su mirada y fue a abrazar a una sorprendida Hermione estrechándola en sus brazos y esbozando una sonrisa... "¿Sabes por que te amo?" le dijo al oído.

"¿po', por que?"- tartamudeo la chica...

"Por que eres la chica mas lista, mas bonita y mas encantadora, que he conocido en toda mi vida...además de que eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir así..como me estoy sintiendo ahora"- dijo Harry tomando la mano de Hermione poniendo su mano en su pecho para que pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón...

Hermione retiro la mano y se relajó en el abrazo recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y susurrándole suavemente..."yo, siento, exactamente lo mismo...desde hace tiempo ya..."

Harry se sorprendió por esto y la soltó mirándola a los ojos...

"¿Como dijiste?"- "Hermione desde cuando?"- "¿por que no lo habías dicho!.?"- le dijo Harry con la mirada dolida y triste.

"Por que, Harry yo"- dijo Hermione mirando hacia otro lado- "yo, tenia miedo de que me rechazaras...de que no sintieras lo mismo...y sabia que si no regresabas mis sentimientos...yo no iba a poder soportarlo."- le dijo Hermione con lagrimas empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Harry la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente- "No digas eso nuca Herms"... "yo te quiero, te quiero muchísimo, y eso nunca va a cambiar"- le dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba la espalda para calmarla.

"Gracias Harry"- dijo con una débil sonrisa- "Me has hecho muy feliz"...

-

Minutos mas tarde ya salieron cambiados de la sala de los menesteres y se dirigieron a la sala común a recoger sus útiles para la segunda clase, pues la primera ya la habían perdido, desgraciadamente, era pociones, pero fue una sorpresa encontrar que el profesor Snape aún no había llegado y que Ron los esperaba...

"Hola amigos"- dijo Ron.

"Hola dijeron los dos al unisonoro"- que por cierto, iban de la mano ( N/A: ya eran novios, y en este fic, a Ron no le gusta Hermione de esa manera para evitar problemas...)

"Y bien?"- "Dónde pasaron la noche, que no llegaron ninguno de los dos a la sala común"- preguntó ron expectante.

Harry y Hermione se lanzaron una mirada que claramente decía- "ya nos cacharon"- mientras que Ron los miraba con una sonrisa pícara de entendimiento (N/A: por eso dicen que un gesto dice más que mil palabras)

"OK, ok, no me lo tienen que decir- ya lo entendí!- y quiero que sepan que soy una tumba- y por cierto me supongo que almenos ya serán novios después de...bueno ya saben...

Ellos solo le sonrieron en confirmación y se sentaron para esperar a Snape.

-

Mientras que en el despacho del director, Snape y Dumbledore ya casi salían de una conversación.

"Ve profesor Dumbledore, le dije que era cierto"-"se lo dije"-cito Snape con una sonrisa triunfante.

Dumbledore tenía cara de decepción y de tristeza- el no hubiera creído que Harry fuera asi, y no quería creerlo, mas bien no podía creerlo.

-

Las navidades llegaron antes de lo que pensaban y el trío de oro se fue a Grinmauld Place, donde nuevamente como en la navidad pasada todos estabán reunidos, con la excepción de Ginny que había pedido permiso para pasarla con Luna Lovegood que la había invitado y sin Sirius...- cosa que a Harry le dolía de sobremanera- pero había tratado de no pensar en ello para no lastimarse a si mismo y además ahora que el y Hermione estaban juntos se sentía mucho mejor...era como si le hubieran regresado la vida después de haber perdido una parte de su ser cuando murió...

Todo iba bien hasta que a Snape se le soltó la lengua y un día peleando con Remus...

"Ahora si que se siente bien estar en esta casa; Sin el arrogante y patético de Sirius!"

"Cállate Snape- y deja de meterte en los asuntos de los demás!..., ya todos sabemos que nunca te cayo bien, pero almenos dignate a guardar respeto!"

"¡Ja!- si claro Remus- lo que digas- pero el que debería de dignarse a guardar respeto seria Potter y en vez de eso, anda por ahí revolcándose con su noviecita!- dijo prácticamente escupiendo las palabras

"A que te refieres Snape"- le atajo Lupin inseguro.

"¿que?...Potter no te ha contado lo que hicieron el y la "señorita" Granger en la sala de los menesteres más allá de las horas permitidas?- ja, excelente ejemplo de su padre..."

"No te creo ni una sola palabra! y deja de difamar a James, almenos respeta su memoria, te salvo la vida después de todo no!.?"

Snape se hizo como que no había escuchado eso ultimo y siguió hablando- "Ja, si ya me lo imaginaba que no me creerías, pero mejor para el por que seguramente se divirtieron tanto esa noche que querrán repetir sin que nadie los moleste"

"¿Repetir que?"- dijeron la Sra. Weasley y Tonks.

Y Snape con gusto les dijo su relato, que quedaron igual de atónitas que Lupin que tenia la mirada perdida en esos momentos- pensando-_' Harry no se atrevería a hacer eso, ya que ni siquiera James lo había hecho a su edad'_.- En eso entro Dumbledore.

"Albus"-dijo Molly Weasley- "es cierto lo que dice Snape de Harry y Hermione."

Dumbledore asintió con cara de resignación y tristeza a que no había sabido guiar a Harry, y todos se quedaron en el mas absoluto silencio...

-

Así pasaron los días – para Harry eran terribles, estar sin Hermione era Horrible, se sentía muy solo a pesar de estar con con todas las personas que estaban en Grinmauld Place... y para colmo Ron se la pasaba molestándole con Hermione, pero aun peor los de la orden se le quedaban mirando como escudriñándolo y le seguían con la mirada- era realmente molesto.

Pero lo que Harry no sabía era que todos estaban expectantes ante la actitud del chico- trataban desesperadamente de conocer sus pensamientos y encontrar una respuesta a su repentino cambio de actitud- que por supuesto Snape les había metido en la cabeza la idea de que Harry era un loco morboso.

Harry tenia ganas de escapar de ahí, si deporsi no soportaba estar en la casa de su padrino que había fallecido hace unos meses y que su muerte todavía le afectaba un poco, ahora con el ambiente, todo era cada vez menos soportable. En cuanto a los gemelos Weasley y Ron se conformaban con molestarle y lanzarle miradas pícaras.

Todo transcurrió así cada día que pasaba en esa casa, hasta que llego el día de la cena de Navidad- Habían adornado como la navidad pasada con muerdago y hechizos para impregnar luces en las paredes que parpadeaban de colores; La señora Weasley hizo unos platillos exquisitos, inlcuido pavo.

En ese día todos bajaron de sus habitaciones después de haberse cambiado, y todos estaban muy platicadores, y contando chistes y bromeando, en especial los gemelos.

Todo iba a si- pero claro- no podían faltar las miradas de reojo- mientras que algunos como Mundungus Fletcher y los gemelos le lanzaban miradas picaras, otros como la señora Weasley , Kingsley y Lupin le miraban con aprehensión, aunque este último mas bien con incredulidad, y en cuanto a Tonks, ni siquiera se metía.

Después de un rato de que Harry. Ron y los gemelos estuvieron platicando, los gemelos propusieron jugar snap explosivo y Harry se ofreció a ir por es suyo.

"Donde, Donde, Donde estás?" - murmuraba Harry mientras revolvía en su baúl en busca de un paquetito de cartas de color rojo.

"Vaya aquí estás!"- lo tomo y bajo las escaleras; Al ir bajando iba murmurando una cancioncilla con la que se traumo por culpa de Dudley por que no la dejo de poner en todo lo que estuvo en Privet Drive.- "Ridin' dirty" de Chamillionaire- feat.Krayzie Bone.

Lo que no sabía mientras cantaba es que en cuanto salio del comedor había llegado una carta muy importante y todos en el comedor empezaron a hablar de el.

They see me rollin'  
They hatin'  
Patrolling, they tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin'  
They hopin' that they gon catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty  
Tryin' to catch me ridin'...

Harry se había quedado atónito- el abucheo que había, se había esfumado en cuanto cruzo por la puerta del comedor...

"¿Que pasa?"- pregunto harry confundido.

"Harry"- dijo Lupin aún en shock- "Creo que nos debes una explicación"

"¿Una explicación?"- pregunto Harry que estaba medio atontado pero no se imaginaba que podía ser; Se quedo pensativo por un momento y cayo en la cuenta..._'que podría ser...amenos que..no, pero quién se los pudo haber dicho!_- pensaba mientras lupin decía:

"Tu sabes de que hablo Harry"- dijo Lupin con tono esperanzado a que el muchacho lo negara.

Harry se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla que estaba junto a la puerta y seguía siendo el centro de atención...

"¿Harry?"- dijo Lupin indignado.

"E- Es- cierto todo lo que dijo Severus!"- dijo Molly Weasley en un arranque.

"¡Que Snape que!.?"- Grito Harry- "Así que fue Quejicus" - murmuro para si mismo pero no le resulto pues si lo habían escuchado.

"Entonces si es cierto"- dijo lupin sin podérselo creer en un susurro...

"si... es cierto"- dijo Harry bajando la mirada con un gesto de culpabilidad.

"¿Como pudiste Harry?"- grito la Sra.Weasley- "mas bien, como pudieron ustedes ser tan irresponsables!."

"A q'-a q'-a q' se refiere Sra.Weasley- dijo Harry cortándosele la voz con cara expectante y con un poco de miedo.- Además de que se Había dado cuenta que no solo ellos tenían esas caras, sino que también Ron y los Gemelos Weasley estaban atónitos...entoces debía d ser por algo más que solo por lo que paso en la sala de los menesteres...

"¡Por que lo hicieron Harry?"- Volvió a gritar la Sra.Weasley- "Solo por que se les subió la temperatura y cayeron en la tentación!.?"

"No, No, No Sra. Weasley" dijo Harry rápidamente que seguía atónito.

"¡No...que Harry?- Ahora lo vas a negar"- volvió a gritar.

"No fue asi"-dijo Harry un poco mas decidido.

"¡Entonces como?- me vas a decir que los obligaron?"- "y por eso también se metieron a la sala de los menesteres solitos."

"Mire- No se como sepa usted eso, pero bueno, parece que ahora Snape ya no se conforma con ser detestable e injusto conmigo!...ahora también me espía y me inventa cosas!"- grito Harry realmente enojado.

"Por que Sra.Weasley- yo no le voy a negar que si paso- pero le puedo asegurar que no fue nada mas por la temperatura o por que si!"- dijo Harry en voz firme.

"Por que hermione y yo...estábamos...estábamos...borrachos..."

"¿Queeeeeeee!.?"-gritaron todos al unisonoro.

"C-como, como es eso harry"-pregunto lupin- "por que borrachos, yo pensé que tu no tenias esa clase de vicios, yo jamás...- pero remus no pudo seguir...había puesto su cara entre sus manos y se sentía culpable de que el hijo se uno de sus mejores amigos estuviera echando a perder su vida por culpa suya...por que el no había sabido guiarlo tampoco...

"Ah, ahora también estaban borrachos, ya es el colmo!"- grito la Sra.Weasley.

"¡Miren, oigan todos ustedes!"- "Nosotros no tomamos por que quisimos, nos obligaron...se que es difícil de creer pero cuando fuimos a Hogsmeade entramos a conocer un pub nuevo que acababan de abrir... y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya nos habían jalado a todo el alboroto que estaban armando unos Borrachos...Nos sostuvieron y tos empinaron los tarros de Whiskey de fuego a fuerzas... y no nos podíamos soltar...y fue entonces que tomamos tanto que ya no supimos nada mas...

"y eso es todo lo que podemos recordar"...-claro que ahora si recordaban pero no era algo que pudiera compartir con todos ellos.

"Nosotros no pudimos evitarlo"- dijo Harry bajando la mirada y con el tono de voz ya un poco más calmado.

"Pues entonces Harry, hay algo que debes saber"- dijo Lupin al que todos miraban con incredulidad por lo que iba a decir...

"Hermione...Hermione...Hermione"-tartamudeo Lupin.

"¡Esta embarazada Harry!"-dijo la señora Weasley de una vez por todas y señalando la carta que estaba en la mesa.

Harry se quedo en shock, con los ojos como platos.

"Te das cuenta Harry"- "te das cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas"... "Aunque todo cambia al saber que no estuvieron concientes al hacerlo, ya empezaba a pensar que eras...-bueno Harry... no deja de ser grave!"- dijo la Sra. Weasley

"¡Ahora que van a hacer!"- "Son demasiado jovenes!"

Harry se quedo muy pensativo y con la mirada perdida durante el reproche de la Sra.Weasley, pero después de reflexionarlo un poco; Pensando en su destino-La profecía, Voldemort...y su propia muerte...Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas pero Harry se las limpio y apoyándose en las coderas de la silla, se paró y miro al frente con los ojos vidriosos.

Además hasta ahora se había dado cuenta de que Dumbledore había estado ahí casi todo el tiempo y por fin se había mostrado.

"Pues, sabe que Sra.Weasley"-dijo Harry con la voz llorosa pero firme.

"Aunque Hermione y yo sabemos que no debió pasar...No nos arrepentimos de lo que pasó, por que ella y yo nos queremos muchísimo...y si nosotros somos capaces de aceptarlo, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo"...

"Por que a mi hijo...No le va a faltar nada, de eso me voy a asegurar...

"Y si me voy a morir-dijo esto mirando a Dumbledore recordando todo lo que tuvo que pasar con los Dursleys- Sabré que no será tan desgraciado como yo lo fui...Por que tendrá a su madre, y Hermione es una chica muy inteligente y capáz, y yo se que van a salir adelante...por que tendra todo el amor que yo no tuve..

"Por que si yo me muero...Almenos sabré que he dejado algo de mi en este mundo..."

Y con eso salio estrepitosamente del comedor y de Grinmauld Place; Dumbledore dejándolo ir entendiendo y Dejando a todos en la mas absorta y triste confusión, pues no sabían de que trataba lo que hablaba el chico realmente...ese era un secreto entre Dumbledore y el...

Pero Harry Potter no fue a cualquier lado, No...Fue a la casa de su amada..- y no solo eso- sino ahora también la de su mas grande motivo...su motivo para luchar por su vida...su motivo para vivir...

Su hijo...

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

La timidez  
Era yo  
Ese que te amó  
Cuando ni tú sabías la palabra...

El mas audaz  
Que te besó  
Por primera vez...

Ese que estrenó tu cuerpo  
Fui yo!...

El primero que puso a mil tu corazón  
Que te hizo descubrir  
Amada  
Tu propio amor  
Como si nada...

Ese primer suspiro yo lo fui  
Por eso estoy aquí  
Viviendo para ti...

Ese galán  
Era yo

El que se marcho  
Cuanto te dio en la piel la luz del dia

El que voló  
Junto a ti  
Por primera vez

Cuando nadie nos veía  
Fui yo!...  
El primero que...

El primero - Luís miguel

Supongamos que Harry se la canta a Hermione cuando la encuentra...XD! Aaah! Que romántico!...adoro esta canción, y si la pueden escuchar, mucho mejor n.n!

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

N/A: Bueno...pues esto es todo por este One-shoot... les gusto?...-ojos de perrito-..jojojo bueno, espero que haya estado bien, bye bye! Manden reviews!


End file.
